In a passive optical network (PON), multiple optical network terminals (ONTs) or optical network units (ONUs) transmit data to an optical line terminal (OLT) using a common optical wavelength and fiber optic media. Various components of the optical distribution network (ODN), including the OLT, optical components, and ONT(s), can malfunction in such a way that upstream and/or downstream communications signals become corrupted. This can make it difficult for the receiver of that signal, either the ONT or OLT, to communicate consistently and may result in misinterpreted commands that disrupt other ONT's communications, resulting in a system failure or rogue ONT condition.
Existing error detection techniques, such as those described in the various PON protocols, may not detect particular hardware failures, or if detected (e.g., by system failure), the particular hardware failure or type may not be identified. For example, in certain situations, certain ONT faults or errors may trigger a failure mechanism in the OLT, causing a loss of connectivity between the OLT and one or more ONTs. These types of faults or errors may occur after many days of operations and are not detectable using standards-based error detection methods.